9th Grade Witchcraft
by blossom3345
Summary: This is just a one shot. Credit goes to SherclopPones.


**Im not making this a series, im planning on just making this a one shot. But hope you enjoy anyway.**

The phone rang and Isabelle answered it, not letting Randy know what she was discussing.

" Hey person I don't know whose on the other end of this phone!" greeted Mia.

" What do you want Mia?" Isabelle asked.

" I was just wondering if you and Randy and the others would like to come to my house so I can trap you here so I get a chance to kill the phone," said Mia.

" Ok," said Isabelle.

" But why not?" asked Isabelle when Randy refused to go with her to Mia"s house.

" She's just gonna make a song up like last time. I still can't get that catchy song out of my head," said Randy.

_" Hey Randy, wanna hear a song I sang to my parents? Im sorry, the song they sang to me?" asked Mia._

_" Sure as long as it's not one of those sad, depressing songs," said Randy as the music started._

_**Mia:**__ When your rife with devestation there's a simple explanation you're a toymaker's creation trapped inside a crystal ball. And whichever way he tilts it know that we must be resilient we won't let them break our spirit as we sing our silly song! When I was a little filly,_

_" Filly?" asked Randy._

_" It's the only thing that rymes with city," said Mia._

_" Actually, there's more that-"_

_**Mia:**__ A galloping blaze overtook my city, so they shipped me off to the orphanage, said " Ditch those roots if you wanna fit in!" So I dug one thousand holes and cut a rug with orphan souls, Now memories are blurred and their faces are obscured but I still know the words to this song! When you've bungled all your bangles and your loved ones have been mangled listen to the jingle jangle of my gypsy tambourine! Cause these chords are hypnotizing and the whole world's harmonizing so please children stop your crying and just sing along with me!_

_" Wow, that was the creepiest thing i've ever heard yet that song is so catchy," said Randy_

" Ok?" said Isabelle.

" Point is, i'm not going. Heck, she's even creepier than Julian," said Randy.

" How did that happen?" asked Isabelle.

" Oh great, you're here!" said Mia as she pulled Isabelle into her house.

" Explain why i'm here," said Isabelle.

" Well, I was writing a fanfic on how two people with completly different personalities learn on how to set aside there differrences, work together, and live in harmony. Plus I destroyed any contacting devices, preventing you from talking to anyone outside my house, Yay!" said Mia.

The bell rang and Mia answered it. Isabelle completly freaked out when she saw who it was. It was Jessica, a blonde girl who was a fashionista but a complete girly-girl.

" Explain why i'm here," said Jessica. When Mia finished explaining, she looked in her fanfic.

" Let's get out of here," said Isabelle. But suddenly, a storm started and thunder was heard.

" On second thought," said Isabelle. " Let's just set aside our differences for the first time in our lives. And possibly the last."

" Lets just distract her and then you can knock her out," said Jessica as she held up a book.

Mia came over to the two girls when she finished studying her fanfiction.

" I hope you two weren't planning anything behind my back!" said Mia with a smile on her face.

" Uh, nope," said the two girls as they glared at each other.

Suddenly the lights went out.

" What happended?" asked Isabelle as she groped through the darkness.

" Is Mia gone?" asked Jessica.

" Let's just leave before she notices and go to a abondanded cemetary," said Isabelle.

" Oh sure, cause that's the last place you want to go during a storm," said Jessica as she rolled her eyes.

Then their was a sound that sounded like a monster, or chainsaw, or something.

" Wh- what was that?!" asked Isabelle as she and Jessica did what any terrified girl did- hugged something. In this case, it was each other.

" Terrified hugging, check," said Mia as she turned on the lights.

Isabelle and Jessica looked at each other than quickly broke apart." Only sixty nine more chapters to go untill I let you free," said Mia. " Now follow this fanfiction exactly, or else," Mia said cheerfully.

Isabelle and Jessica looked in the fanfiction Mia wrote, and ther eyes widen when they saw how many chapters there where.

" Now it's time for dinner!" said Mia as she took the computer away.

" And then you put the marshmellow and chocolate together, even though they have nothing in common and their being imprisoned by gram crackers against their own will! Tada!" said Jessica as she carefully layed chocolate on a melted marshmellow.

" Ooh! S'mores!" said Isabelle as she ate the s'more that Jessica just made. Jessica glared at Isabelle as she ate the s'more.

" Dinner, check!" said Mia. " Now you need to sleep in the attic together."

" Together?" asked Isabelle.

" Alone?" asked Jessica.

" Stay on your side of the bed," said Jessica, whose back was facing Isabelle.

" It's not like I don't wash my hands," said Isabelle.

" Ugh," said Jessica as she pulled the covers off Isabelle and layed them on her.

" Stop hogging all the covers," said Isabelle as she pulled the covers off Jessica and rested them on her.

" Great, now I have to make the bed again," said Jessica as she pushed Isabelle off the bed and started smoothing out the covers.

" Tada!" said Jessica once the bed was made.

Isabelle was about to get in bed, but Jessica stopped her.

" No, first you have to sing the sleep song," said Jessica.

" Seriously?" asked Isabelle with no intrest in her tone

**Jessica: **I am not, messing up the covers. Sliding in, so as to not wrinkle all the sheets, making sure the quilt stays nice and clean, have you ever seen a bed so neat? I'm getting into bed.

" Well-"

**Jessica: **Sleep sleep sleep, time to go to sleep now. It is night, and I need to sleep while it's dark, I am really tired, time for sleep now, tired tired tired, sleep sleep sleep, I'm getting into bed.

" Well, I don't care much for covers. Biscuits and gravy!" said Isabelle as she jumped into bed, causing Jessica to fly out of bed.

" Great, now I have to make the bed again!" said Jessica as she reached for the covers, but Isabelle took them before Jessica could lay a finger on them.

" No," said Isabelle.

Jessica grabbed the other end of the blanket and started pulling as she and Isabelle started a game of tug-a-war.

" Give,"

"No."

" Give."

"No."

"Give."

"No."

" Shut up!" shouted Mia. " All night long you guys have been fighting, and that's not suppose to happen in my fanfic. What's gonna happen next, lighting will strike that tree outside my house and it will fall through my window?"

Suddenly, lighting striked that tree outside Mia's house and it fell through her window.

" I really need to stop predicting stuff," said Mia as she exaimed the broken glass and the big tree.

" Um, Merry Christmas?" Isabelle said.

Isabelle tried moving the tree as Jessica put the books back on the shelves.

" Jessica, I could really use your help," said Isabelle

Jessica did not answer. Isabelle pleaded her, but she still wouldn't budge.

" Ok, I admit it, I like your clothes," said Isabelle.

Jessica turned around.

" You really do?" she asked.

" Yes. Now if there's two things we're good at, it's being fashion divas and killing stuff. Please help me out," said Isabelle.

" Ok. Here's the plan," said Jessica.

While they were planning, Mia was going through her fanfic.

" Maybe if we move back Randy having a nervous breakdown, than we can move the Hopkin's wedding two chapters earlier. Wait, why is that even in my fanfic?" asked Mia.

Jessica and Isabelle grabbed the tree and threw it out the window, then Isabelle closed the window. Jessica looked at herself.

" I'm covered in tree sap," said Jessica.

" Will this make it better?" asked Isabelle as she placed two cucumbers on Jessica's eyes. Jessica smiled.

" Yes," she answered

The girls were giggling at the joke Mia made.

" Howard is fat," said Jessica.

" No he's not," said Isabelle.

" You're just saying that cause he's your brothers best friend," said Mia.

Jessica and Isabelle fake laughed so Mia thought they were really bonding.

" The plans going great so far," said Jessica.

" Yeah. After this, we never have to get along again," said Isabelle.

_Dear Randy_,

_ I don't care if you said not to write you letters, i'm gonna do it anyway. I've learned that even though you hate someone, you will be able to survive a whole night with them. Isabelle and Jessica bonded like in my fanfiction. That reminds me. Here's my fanfic._

Randy went out to check the mail and found Mia's first chapter of her fanfiction.

" Oh please let this be a one shot," said Randy.

_And here is the other seventy chapters._

_ Sincerly,_

_ Mia_

Randy went out to check the mail again, and the rest of the chapters of Mia's fanfic came spilling out.

" Gah!" Randy exclaimed. " Did she ever hear of the internet?"

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
